mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Winter Olympic Takeover '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the PS4. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Toad * Toadette * Yoshi * Birdo * Wario * Waluigi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Larry Koopa * Wendy Koopa * Metal Mario * Shy Guy * Cappy * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Nabbit * King K. Rool Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Eggman Nega * Omega * Rouge * Jet * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Classic Sonic * Cream * Wave * Infinite * Chaos Friends Series * Austin * Logan * Caleb R. * Zack * Aaron * Landen * Patrick * Troy * Steve * Joe B. * Michael V. * Ryan K. * Mikayla * Ellie * Becca * Kaitlin * Emma H. * Hazel * Katie * Sunshine * Olivia C. * Dani * Brooke * Abby B. Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Orbot * Cubot * Caleb H. * Emma M. Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Dark Chao * Hero Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Tux * Porker * Chirp Events * Alpine Skiing Downhill * Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom * Ski Jumping Large Hill * Cross-Country Skiing * Nordic Combined * Biathlon * Freestyle Skiing Ski Cross * Freestyle Skiing Moguls * Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom * Snowboard Slopestyle * Snowboard Cross * Halfpipe * Speed Skating 500m * Short Track 1000m * Short Track Relay * Figure Skating Singles * Figure Skating Pairs * 4-Man Bobsleigh * Skeleton * Luge * Ice Hockey * Curling * Dream Alpine * Dream Ski Jumping * Dream Biathlon * Dream Ski Cross * Dream Moguls * Dream Snowboard Cross * Dream Halfpipe * Dream Figure Skating ** Mario's Figure Skating Spectacular ** Sonic's Figure Skating Spectacular * Dream Bobsleigh * Dream Ice Hockey * Dream Curling * Snowball Showdown ** Mario Course ** Sonic Course Songs These are the songs that can be heard in the Figure Skating events. Figure Skating Singles * Swan Lake * Csikos Post * Sky Station Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Magical Snow Day from Sonic Runners Figure Skating Pairs * Waltz of the Flowers * Csardas * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey * Wonder World from Sonic Lost World Mario's Figure Skating Spectacular * Wii Channel Preview from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Lose a Life from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Castle Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Credits from New Super Mario Bros. 2 Sonic's Figure Skating Spectacular * Lost Valley from Sonic Forces * Egg Dragoon Phase 2 from Sonic Forces * Final Judgment from Sonic Forces * Death Egg Robot Phase 3 from Sonic Forces * Super Sonic from Sonic Forces * Stage Clear from Sonic Forces Locations Mario Series * Gangplank Galleon from Donkey Kong Country ''(Dream Biathlon) * Gusty Garden Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream Moguls) * Rainbow Road from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Dream Snowboard Cross) * Mushroom Kingdom from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Mario's Figure Skating Spectacular) * Bowser's Castle from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Mario's Figure Skating Spectacular) * World Bowser from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Dream Ice Hockey) * Ice Ice Outpost from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Snowball Showdown: Mario Course) * Tostarena's Ruins from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Dream Alpine) Sonic Series * Sky Sanctuary from ''Sonic and Knuckles ''(Dream Ski Jumping) * Station Square from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Dream Ski Cross) * Bingo Highway from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Curling) * White Acropolis from ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ''(Snowball Showdown: Sonic Course) * Starlight Carnival from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dream Bobsleigh) * Windy Hill from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dream Halfpipe) * Lost Valley from ''Sonic Forces ''(Sonic's Figure Skating Spectacular) * Final Judgment from ''Sonic Forces ''(Sonic's Figure Skating Spectacular) Friendly Foes Friendly Foes returns as it did in [[Mario & Sonic: Olympic Takeover|''Mario & Sonic: Olympic Takeover]].